Percy Jackson and the Rise of Olympus
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: The despair was overwhelming, the urge to lie down and die even more so. However, a boy comes along, trying to find 'Annabeth', and the urge just seemes to dissipate in the boy's presence. Who is he? Sequel to PJatDoT, PxA -Shini&Kaze
1. Prologue: Waiting For The End

**Percy Jackson and the Rise of Olympus**

_Prologue: Waiting For The End_

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Olympus fell, in San Francisco, a blonde haired teen hid behind a dumpster in a dark, quiet alley. Above, the sky swirled, blood-red, casting an eerie shadow onto his young but mature features.<p>

He now sighed, leaning against the wall wearily.

"I'm not going to last." He said aloud to himself, his voice hoarse. He could feel the constant ache in his bones. He had never felt more tired in his life, both mentally and physically. The streets were filled with monsters, his family was dead, he could find no one else around… What was there to live for?

His stomach rumbled, growling for something edible as he hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Shut up." He muttered, punching himself lightly in the stomach. It quietened, but only slightly.

"Are you hungry?" Said a voice shyly. He jerked, snapping his head to the side so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

The little boy who'd been kneeling at his side jumped in shock, looking frightened all of a sudden.

Immediately feeling bad, the blonde held out a hand to the black-haired little boy, not really caring whether he was a monster in disguise or not. In fact, he almost wanted it.

The little hesitantly reached out and grabbed it, and the blonde could feel the rough skin that should have been smoother – way smoother – at his age.

"What's your name?" The little boy asked curiously, green eyes twinkling slightly at the prospect of making a new friend.

The blonde blinked slowly, and forced himself to say something he hadn't said in two weeks.

"Zane. My name is Zane."

The little boy smiled suddenly, creating dimples on his cheeks, and Zane's heart reached out to this boy. Maybe… he could learn to care again. Maybe he could protect this boy, to make up for not caring for his own little brother who'd been torn apart by the Minotaur.

"You're a Half-Blood." The little boy said brightly, and Zane was taken aback. He'd heard of them and the existence of the Olympians and Greek Mythology two days after nearly everyone had disappeared. There was a Resistance, but he hadn't heard anything from them in a while. Well, he hadn't heard from _anyone_ in a while. Either they were dead or in hiding.

"I – what? How would you know?" He asked, bewildered.

"You've stayed alive this far, haven't you?"The child asked, and Zane paused to think about it. He didn't know his mother… but so did a lot of other people.

"I-I suppose…" Zane said hesitantly. "But… what's _your_ name, kid?"

"Me?" The little boy asked innocently, and Zane's gaze softened once more when he noticed those green orbs brighten, as if he hadn't been asked that in a long time, either.

"My name's Perri Jones." He said timidly, "I'm a mortal… but… I can see through that… Mist, was it?" Zane nodded slowly. He knew enough about it all: he'd met a lithe girl, looking around eight or nine, bearing eyes that seemed to look through his soul, once. Before the sky went red, actually. She didn't do anything to prove the existence of the gods or anything – she was just that convincing.

"And… I have dreams." Perri said quietly, and Zane winced. Dreams… yeah, they were common for a Half-Blood, right?

"Dreams about a blond-haired, grey eyed girl… her name's… Annabeth." He continued softly, and Zane frowned. Nope, he'd never heard of that name before, but it seemed familiar. That girl mentioned that name, I'm sure, he thought.

"I need to find her." Perri said, and Zane was surprised by the sudden resolve in the little boy's voice. "I don't know why, but I have to find her."

Zane paused, then made a decision. Standing up, he beckoned to the boy.

"Let's go together, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Resistance<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, updating this will provide a challenge... the speed will be highly irregular, since I have no interest in this fandom anymore. But I WILL try and finish this... yeah...<strong>

**Please review, haha~ And tell me whether I should keep it in third-person, or just switch to first person.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Resistance

**Percy Jackson and the Rise of Olympus**

_Chapter One: The Resistance_

* * *

><p>Anyone could tell that the quest to find 'Annabeth' started rather poorly. For instance, Zane had no idea where to search, and neither did Perri.<p>

They trekked all the way to the Golden Gate Bridge and went over it, careful to dodge the prowling monsters. Once, they were caught, but Zane managed to defeat the snake-like thing, a _dracaena_ Perri called it, with only a long bar of steel. Zane almost collapsed under the weight, but Perri grabbed hold of it and helped steady him. He was surprisingly strong for possessing such twig-like limbs.

Once they were safe, Zane devoted this rare, precious time to plan on how to find this 'Annabeth'. So far, they'd gotten nowhere. They'd only opted to wander around aimlessly... and that _really_ didn't help at all, no matter what way one looked at it. No, the only way forward, the way he'd given up on since day one (having had no inspiration to fight through a horde of monsters, instead choosing to die in his city)...

They had to seek out the Resistance.

* * *

><p>Zane was no good with plans, so he was fairly sure he wasn't Athena's son. Nor was he full of bloodlust, so he couldn't be Ares' kid... He paused. <em>Why am I so stereotypical today?<em> He wondered inwardly. Just because they were the patrons of their respective areas doesn't mean they could be obsessed with them.

Right?

Now, they stood back-to-back in a forest clearing, surrounded by monsters that were slowly advancing on them, following Zane's 'Plan'... if one could call it that.

"So you're sure this plan can work?" Perri pulled on Zane's ragged shirt, eyeing their current situation with uncertainty. "I mean, we aren't even _armed_..."

"If we die, we die." Zane shrugged, "And if we get rescued, then we get to see this Annabeth person you're all over. It's a gamble I'm willing to take."

Perri cast him an unreadable look, "and you didn't bother asking me if _I_ had a better plan?"

"Well... you could've just blurted it out?"

"Hey, _you_ dragged me out here in the first place! How was I supposed to know you'd get us in a certain-death position?"

"_What?_ What's so bad about this plan?"

"Oh, I don't know! There's a high risk we could _die_."

"Like you could come up with anything better!"

"What about just sneaking past all these damn monsters instead of charging them head-on?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oh."

"Yeah."

"We're screwed."

"Basically."

Zane's right eyebrow twitched, _Damn, smart kid..._ He inwardly seethed. He immediately turned his thoughts to the critical situation at hand. Now that he properly thought about it, there wasn't much of a chance that his gamble would come out on his favour.

Lucky for him, the gods were on his side.

"Hyaaah~! Ataaaaccckkk!"

Zane's head jerked up as several teenagers launched themselves at the monsters from behind. The monsters were slow to react, but the ones who didn't turn into dust from the first wave immediately turned and started fighting back.

Zane's jaw dropped at the sudden bout of luck. "Oh, yus~!" He yelled in happiness, jumping up and punching the air, "I didn't think my gamble would work!"

Perri shot him a bemused look, but Zane ignored it in favour or basking in the extreme bliss of realising that he would live to fight another day.

Speaking of fighting...

"Let's go, Perri!" Zane said, drawing out a pair of short, steel pipes and wielding them in both his hands. "We'd better help as well!"

Perri smirked at him, "Thought you'd never ask." He picked up a rough stone from the ground, around the size of his fist, and Zane was a bit freaked by the way he used it, bashing it onto monsters' heads. Nevertheless, he whirled into battle himself, not actually knowing _how_ to properly use two dagger-like things, and not using any particular kind of style, but it still counted if he wiped out a few monsters.

Finally, a few minutes later, the battle was over.

"Geez," Zane gasped out, looking at the other teenagers, "How do you last that long without breaking a sweat?"

"Proper training." Said a voice behind him.

He turned, and was met with a black-haired girl adorned with a silver circlet on her head. If Zane didn't know any better, he'd swear that there was a kind of silver-ish glow outlining her being. In fact, all of the kids surrounding him had it, but this girl had a more pronounced glow. Her electric blue eyes were hardly discernable, but he could read only one emotion from them – a sort of reluctant hope.

"You're Thalia." Perri suddenly spoke up; dropping the stone he'd fought with.

'Thalia' turned from her inspection of Zane, and cast her rather intimidating gaze onto him instead. She balked slightly, regarding him with lighter eyes. The hope that Zane had seen had blazed into something more.

"Who do you think you are?" Thalia asked, not unkindly, however.

"Me?" Perri smiled a smile with dimples, clearly trying to look smug and cute at the same time. That damn, little brat-

"I think I'm Percy Jackson."

...Who now?

But Thalia knew who that was, and so did the rest of the teenagers apparently. Most of them gasped or stared with slack jaws, but Thalia only smirked.

"Well, welcome back, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: The Rescue<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is incredibly late and horribly short! I'm so sorry, dear readers! I'm just not FEELING the inspiration I had when I was writing the first installment, and this has put a horrible damper on my writing abilities and updating speed! But, please know that I WILL finish this story! Unfortunately, it just won't be very soon.**

**I understand if you some of you don't want to follow this story anymore, but I still sincerely thank you for your support in the Depths of Tartarus! In fact, all of you readers are the ones who encourage me to carry on with this fic, and I appreciate that!**

**Again, sorry that this chapter has bad quality writing and is very short! *bows***

**Please review! **


End file.
